


Gunshot

by Higgies230



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT Ian Gallagher, Gun Violence, M/M, Thug Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Ian was off duty when he heard the gunshot. He was exhausted after a 12 hour shift but was still in his uniform and still in work mode on his way home. So when he heard the gunshot he pelted off down the sidewalk towards the sound. It truly went against everything that was instilled into a south sider but there he was regardless sprinting towards the sound of a gun.





	Gunshot

  Ian was off duty when he heard the gunshot. He was exhausted after a 12 hour shift but was still in his uniform and still in work mode on his way home. So when he heard the gunshot he pelted off down the sidewalk towards the sound. It truly went against everything that was instilled into a south sider but there he was regardless sprinting towards the sound of a gun.

  He skidded around the corner into the alley, reaching out his hand to grab the wall to slow his momentum and scraping the skin in the process. The redhead was just in time to see the gunman belting off in the other direction leaving his victim slumped down on the floor clutching his leg. Ian almost felt guilty that the first thing he noticed about the guy was that he was hot- almost because he was  _so_  hot.

  "Hey where'd you get hit?" Ian asked, crouching down in front of him, promptly feeling like an idiot for asking that because it was slightly obvious by the way he was clutching at his leg.

  "Where do'y think fuckhead," the brunette growled, glancing up at Ian and whoa those eyes. Fuck this guy was getting hotter. Only thing was the knuckle tattoos and obvious thug vibe screamed straight so Ian knew that he wasn't getting anything more than a look at that ass.

  "I'm a paramedic so just help me out here. I'm off duty so I don't actually have anything with me but if you just come with me to the hospital-" Ian started.

  "No fucking hospital," the man growled.

  "Okay..." Ian agreed cautiously.

  The thug gave Ian the address of his apartment which was mercifully close by. Ian just picked him up and the two hobbled along with the brunette's arm slung around his shoulder. It was rather awkward and Ian didn't know what the fuck he was doing carrying along someone that got into bad mess. To be honest though, he was glad he was getting to this guys apartment and not having to drag him back to his own place if the hospital was out.

  Once they got to the apartment block and made it up the stairs- the elevator was broken which was shit, the climb seeming to almost finish the brunette off - the man pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. The pair of them fell inside and Ian quickly deposited him on the couch.

  "Where's the med kit?" he asked, following the man's directions as he pointed out various tools- it would seem this wasn't the first time he was either shot or dealt with a bullet wound.

  As soon as he came back to the guy he handed him the beer he requested before getting started cutting his pants off. The skin there was so pale, mostly covering in blood now though. Using the lighter he had in his pocket to sterilise things and his belt for the man to bite down on, Ian went to pulling the bullet out. As an EMT this wasn't actually something that he was qualified to do but he knew the basics and it seemed to work. The man screamed around the belt and Ian pulled the bullet out, holding it up triumphantly for a moment before settling it aside and started to sew the thing up.

  As soon as he was done, Ian pushed himself up and went straight to the sink to wash the blood off of his hands, the water swirling pink down the drain. He was in fact very pleased with himself, it was the first time he'd ever done something like that.

  Turning back around, he caught the man staring at him, even as their eyes met he didn't look away instead blatantly checking Ian out. Well maybe not that straight then. Well fuck. Ian felt the smirk curl up the corner of his mouth as he cocked his head and gave the brunette a once over in return.

  "Take it you like dick then Mr EMT?" he asked.

  "Ian and yep," Ian replied, "how about you? Also what is the name of the guy that I just took a bullet out of."

  "Mickey, not really up to a fuck now but give me your fucking number," Mickey replied making Ian smile and saunter over.

  "Ginger your type?" Ian asked.

  "Mmm not particularly but you're hot so. Plus you pulled a bullet out of my leg in my apartment without flinching. Don't happen to be south side?" 

  "Born and raised."

  That was how Ian came to walk back down the streets on his way home with a new number in his phone and the promise of a really hot fuck. The best thing that ever happened to him was this freaking job. 


End file.
